Unknown
by BlackKat393
Summary: Slenderman fanfic! This is my first Fan Fic... uhm i don't really have much to say. Hope you enjoy... 13 year old girl Scarlett Thompson moves to her old hometown, it's been years since she left. Her best friend 14-year-old Sophie Jones had waited for her ever since she left, Scarlett was a very special friend to Sophie. However Sophie isn't the only one who has waited for her.
1. Unknown: Introduction

Unknown: Introduction

"I've been living here for a week now… I still have made no friends, however, that doesn't mean I don't have any. I do, but that's not the point now, school starts this Monday and i'm pretty nervous since i'm not that socially adaptable. Tell me anything, even a lie and I'll believe it right away, the consequences of being gullible... sucks doesn't it? Even though i'm aware of it i-"

"Writing in your diary again, huh?"

I turned around to see who was it, oh it's just my big brother, I didn't hear him open the door though.

"Oh, didn't see you there, haven't I told you to knock first? You scared me for a sec!"

"Ha-ha, sorry, you know you've been writing in your cell phone's "diary" ever since they gave it to you, forever alone much?" He said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ouch, that hurts bro." I frowned.

"Ha-ha poor you, whatever, dad told me to tell you dinner's ready so get your butt movin'!"

I sighted as I clicked save in my cell phone, and closed it, you see my ´´diary´´ is actually my cell phone, I write everything there, I write what happens, i´m pretty much of an observer myself, and even though it's a cell phone, i don't use it to call, whatever i should maybe get goin´…

My brother had already left, even though I didn't see him leave, (since I get distracted to easily) he's a really charming and funny 19-year-old guy i can't believe he's still single, he's the actual "forever alone" here, oh by the way his name is Ethan, Ethan Thompson.

As i stood my stomach twisted and growled from hunger, i haven't eaten since noon! I got up and picked up the plate and glass of coke I had for breakfast, yes, i eated it in my room while surfing the web. I carefully placed the glass on the plate, headed to the door and left off to the dining room under stairs.

"Still on your pajamas? Scarlett Thompson, you sure are one lazy girl" dad whined while serving the food on the table.

"Dad i'm on vacations and I have no desire to do anything-"

"Scarlett, you do know that vacations end on Monday right?" Hah, I knew vacations end on Monday but why would Ethan tell me it's not like I would forget it, beside today is Saturday, so I still have one day left…"Of course I know that i'm not that stupid" I try to correct him.

"And that they're not actually vacations, and that you'll go to school tomorrow…"

"Pft, I kno- wait tomorrow?"Oh, so now I know why he was looking at me with a weird look.

"TOMORROW?" I whined.

"Oh Scarlett, you're hopeless…" dad winced.

As I sat on the chair my stomach started to twist, just like how it did before except this time much more harder. Dammit I really hate this feeling, its like having butterfly's in your stomach, no, flies to be exact. I always had this feeling every time I hear the word "school" so the best thing I can do is whine about it, but right now what my stomach is actually feeling is hunger so I'll try to ignore it this time.

Dad slid the white with pink flowers plate-mostly know as my hotcakes plate- of 2 hotcakes with maple syrup and a slice of butter on it. My father's name is Richard Thompson he's 38 and owner of the one most famous hotel here in California, so due to that we're a pretty healthy family.

I shoved a piece of hotcake in my mouth, feeling better; i felt dad´s hand pat my head and looked up at him with my mouth full.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine" He patted me one again but this time with a smile, i really liked how he really cared for me and tried to cheer me up.

"Don't comfort her to much you know what happens when you get to carried away with her, dad" said Ethan with his mouth still full.

"Eat with your mouth closed, Ethan" I said as I swallowed the piece of hotcake already in my mouth. They both laughed at my comment, which satisfied me. As I swallowed the last piece of hotcake I started hearing drops of water falling, it was raining, i smiled knowing that tomorrow I won't go to school due to rain.

"Don't get too comfy Scarlett I know that smile and tomorrow you ARE going to school" Dad declared with a grin, and I whined with a frown.

"But dad, I'll get sick!"

"Scarlett, you never get sick, remember that time were you had to take care of your brother and me?"

"Dad! I'll get wet"

"Well then take an umbrella, silly" said Ethan with that sarcastic smirk of his. With me now frowning and having that terrible feeling again I picked up my plate, took it to the sink, and headed to my room, unhappy and once again with the terrible feeling of mine.

I felt my cell phone vibrate, it made me jump and shriek, I grabbed it and checked, it one of my friends, Sophie, so I answer happly.

"Hello, Scarlett?"

"Sophie, hi it's good to hear you, how are you doin'?"

"So far, so good! How about you?"

"Im good too." I was out of words I was so happy.

"Hey Scarlett, I heard you moved to Deadwood Valley"

"Yes I did" How'd she know? I wonder but and was going to ask her but it wasn't necessary.

"I live there too! And now you'll go to my school too! oh god this is fantastic!" My mouth dropped I didn't know she lived here I was more than happy! And the fact that "that" feeling went away made me even happier.

"Y-you serious? Sophie you're not lying to me are you? Right?"

"Of course not silly! Oh I have to go see ya tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!"

As she hanged up I gladly went to bed, knowing that I won't be alone my first day of school. I went to bed and slept…


	2. Unknown: Chapter 1

Untitled Chapter.1

´´Where am i?´´ i thought to myself, i found myself in a forest, well, more like a haunted forest, I can hear weird sounds, like step, whispers and… screams? I walked through this forest looking carefully at every corner to see if I saw someone or an animal, no sight of life, literally, I don't see any animals, only tall trees, bushes, and hear how the air makes the tree´s leafs move. But finally I heard someone, as I was walking I barely heard how someone was trying to match his or her steps with mine. I tried to speed up so the steps with the person behind me would not be able to match mine´s. No use. ´´It´´ managed to match mine, I started to get scared, I wanted to stop but that would mean I'll meet the weirdo who is following me.

´´Wake up´´

I finally decided to stop and face my fears by seeing the person who was behind me. So with that said I stopped, so did the person behind me. I started to shake, why would ´´it´´ be following me? What did ´´it´´ see in me that I don't manage to see in myself? I'm not like the other girls who go out and have a preppy life, im a gamer girl, and anime lover, a….. Weirdo?

´´Wake up´´

I tried to look back but my conscience told me not to, but what scared me the most was the shadow of ´´it´´ I managed to see it in the corner of my eye. A tall figure, it had a humane figure, however the thing that was paranormal was his abnormally height. He was really skinny and bald, which made me chuckle a bit.

´´Wake up´´

I got myself together and tried to look back, I made my hand a fist in case ´´it´´ was armed. I closed my eyes, gave a sight and turned around. Even with eyes closed I could feel the shadow of ´´it´´.

´´Wake up or you´ll be late!´´

I stood there… was ´´it´´ waiting for me to open my eyes to attack? I felt something brush against my cheek. It was warm, yet cold, it felt like… Well that's all, I couldn't fully describe how it felt. This feeling made me feel somehow safe to open my eyes… so I did.

´´Scarlett, wake up or you´ll be late for school!´´

´´Wha- huh?´´ I woke up, I felt how my body did too, and saw my dad´s angry face.

´´Foods ready so get movin´!´´ Dad said as he closed the door and left. I felt weird, yet normal, I couldn´t see ´´it´s´´ face. All I saw was ´´it´´ in a business suit, he was way too tall so he was leaning, but somehow I didn´t care. What I really looked forward to was to see ´´it's´´ face, all I saw was my dad's face when I woke up. But I felt relieved since it was just a dream, and that ´´it´´ was not real.

Or at least that's what I thought…

I got up and went for my school uniform; I slid up the black skirt to my waist. I put on my white collar shirt and buttoned it, then took the red cardigan a put it on now all I need is my gray ribbon.  
I noticed it on top of my white cell phone, but the thing that weirded me out was that my cell phone was open, and it seemed like someone typed something in it. So I decided to check it.

´´9:20 Monday August 13 2012  
A serial killer is on the loss and claimed to be seen near my new school.´´

I thought to myself ´´what the heck? ´´ I must´ve write it while I was half asleep or maybe it's one of Ethan's pranks. I didn't really care and started brushing my long black hair, it reached till my upper waist so it's not that hard to brush, I brushed my half bang to the left and the rest to the right.  
My name is Scarlett Thompson im 13 years old and on 8th grade, im pretty different from the girls nowdays. They go out wearing make up with fake tans, i stay home playing Xbox or watching anime, some do drugs or even have sex then whine about it, i stay home and for some reason i have been asked to be someone's girlfriend a couple of times but I never agree to, knowing myself I wouldn't be a good girlfriend since I play videogames and watch anime…Whatever, I'm not sexy, not perfect, people had told me that i'm a really good friend and that I'm cute, so I believe easily and apply it to myself trying to raise my self-esteem, but that not really the point, I need to get going I got distracted again.  
I walked to the stairs and checked my phone again.

´´9:20 Monday August 13 2012  
A serial killer is on the loss and claimed to been seen near my new school.´´

´´Ha-ha serial killer huh?´´ I laughed.

´´Serial killer, where did you hear that?´´ My dad noticed.

´´Oh, in my phone it says this: ´´A serial killer is on the loss and claimed to be seen near my school´´ I slightly laughed once again.

´´Oh, must´ve been your brother Ethan.´´

´´What did I do?´´ Ethan said, confused.

I shoved my cell phone showing the message on his face. But he just gave me a confused face.

´´You know I didn't do this, right?´´

´´Of course you did, you were making fun of me yesterday so you did this!´´

´´Haha of course not, I was in my room all night, besides I wouldn't do such a thing´´

´´So it wasn't you?´´ I said with a confused face.

´´No, I helped him with some homework yesterday, he was in his room all night´´ said dad with a serious face. I was really confused, all I could think was who typed this in my cell phone? Maybe myself, I maybe typed it half asleep.

´´Hurry up and eat up you´ll be late!´´ Dad slipped the plate with fried eggs and bacon on it. I ate up and hurried up to get my backpack and left.


	3. Unknown: Chapter 2

Unknown Chapter 2

´´Scarlett!´´

I looked back to see who was calling me it was Sophie so I gladly waved back at her.

´´Scarlett its been so long!´´ Sophie hugged me so tight I might throw up my intestines.

´´You´re hurting me Sophie!´´ I hugged her back as tight as I could.

´´Im glad we got see each other again! I really missed you!´´

´´Oh please stop flattening me´´ I blushed slightly

She grabbed my arm and run with me almost tripping. Sophie is a really nice girl, she can be preppy sometimes but we get along just fine. She has blonde hair that reaches her under waist, like me, and has green eyes, I have honey yellow, I have peach skin, she has lightly tanned skin, she´s so beautiful,i sometimes envy her, she has been asked out, but right now is single.

´´Hurry up Scarlett or we´ll be late!´´ Said Sophie as the school bell rang. We rushed to school, then class. I sat in front of her, we both sat by the window so we could see the school´s patio and a bit of the woods. Which made me stare into it deeply, i´ve never seen a forest, since I always lived in the city I never had the chance to be in one, so I decided to ask Sophie if she can take me to the woods after class.

´´Scarlett, im so happy!´´

´´So am i!´´ I replied at Sophie with a smile.

My cell phone vibrated during class, luckily no one noticed, I checked who it was… unknown, it said that the math teacher was going to set up a surprise exam, and it came with the answers. I didn't pay attention since the last message I got didn't come true.

Class passed really fast and we were on a break, some girls came over to me and asked me a lot of things, they were pretty nice, I liked then, so did they like me. Atleast i hoped so.

´´Hey i´ve heard you play videogames, is it true?´´ A boy came over to me, he had brown hair and, green eyes he was really cute, but I didn't really feel any affection for him.

´´Uh, y-yes, yes I do´´ I said while looking down.

´´Really? Which games you play?´´ the boy look down to me curiously.

´´Uh, well, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Call of Duty, Gta, Saint Row, and others´´ I replied giving a small sight thinking he would get weirded out of knowing I play videogames.

´´Really? That's cool! I have them too you should maybe come to my house and play them with me!´´ he said giving me a tender smile.

´´I would love to, but…´´´

´´Whats wrong?´´ The boy looked at me once again.

´´Im gonna hang out with Sophie after school, so I guess some other time would do…´´ I replied.

´´Oh well, what a pity, i really want to know you more since you´re cute and play videogames, you're really attractive!´´ He smiled.

´´Oh you flatter, stoppit!´´ I tried to joke around with him, and gave him a shy smile.

He left off waving his hand; break was over so everyone started getting to their seats. The math teacher entered the classroom and shushed everyone. I just sat there trying not to be a bother.

´´Alright everyone, quiet, I´ll apply a math exam today so you better get a perfect grade!´´ shouted the math teacher.

Everyone sighted, some even whined, including me. I remembered about the message I got recently I checked it again, it came true, and with the answers which surprised me…I wonder if they´re right, i´ll just put ´em to see if they´re right…

It´s been like past an hour after the exam started, and i´ve already finished. Sophie seems to be struggling with the test, she problably didn´t even study... I would love to help her but that would get me into trouble...

´´Alright time´s over!´´

Heh. About time... I finished way before everyone did, now I just hope they´re right. And i hope it goes well for Sophie too...

´´Okay before everyone leaves, school has a announcement to make. The police said that serial killer has been seen near this school. That why everyone will take a kindergartener to their house safely, and after that you will all head straight home!´´

I remember about the message I got and checked it again, my cell phone predicted it,I checked once more from who I got it, Unknown, i checked the other message that I recently got, Unknown, I got scared, who was sending this to me? Have I met this person before? Could it be a stalker? I wanted to go straight home, knowing that someone was after me, maybe someone was only playing a prank on me, yet still, I just wanted to get home.

I sighted knowing that I´ll get home late, oh how selfish of me, a serial killer is on the loose and I only care about me getting early home and not caring about the kindergarteners life at risk? So I headed to kindergarten. Everyone was there even Sophie, she had already chosen the kid who was gonna take home.

I looked around to see who I could take home, I noticed this little girl alone in the corner, she seemed to be drawing something, I didn't care much so I chose her. I came up to this little red headed girl; she then noticed me and looked up at me hiding her drawing.

´´Um…has anyone chosen you yet?´´ I said calmly.

´´Uh, no´´

´´Oh okay, want me to take you home?´´

´´Okay´´ she smiled.

That's when I saw her face, cute rounded face with a couple of freckles and brown eyes, her red hair dropped till her shoulders, having them into twin braids, she was adorable, I wonder why nobody chose her.

´´We should get going um… what´s your name?´´

´´Charlotte´´ She said packing her stuff up.

´´Pleasure to meet you Charlotte I'm Scarlett Thompson´´ I gave her a smile. She gave me a weak smile. So with her things packed up, we were heading to the door till Sophie came across me with a serious face.

´´I need to talk to you´´.


End file.
